A known applicator, which comprises a die-set attached to the main body of a press by a toggle or a rack gear, has been used for connecting electrical conductors to an electrical connector. However, a connector or the conductors must be set in the die-set of the applicator, and this is limited by the way in which a lower section of the die-set is withdrawn, for example, along a rail. Also a tool for arranging the conductors is necessary when they are arranged in a detachable type of lower section of the die-set; therefore, a disadvantage arises of a possible mispositioning of the conductors when the tool is removed. Further, when the conductors of a cable are to be arranged for termination in the connector, the operation is difficult because the arrangement of the conductors must be conducted by placing an operator's hand into a very small space.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, the purpose of this invention is to provide an electrical connector applicator, which is both highly efficient and low in price, and enables members of the electrical connector to be easily and accurately fitted on the upper and lower sections of the applicator and conductors terminated thereto quickly and firmly, thus ensuring that a high-quality electrical connector assembly is produced.